


Over-Egging The Cake

by MarcusRowland



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes adventurers need help. Sometimes the help can be a little overwhelming... Lord of the Rings / surprise crossover Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over-Egging The Cake

"Anticlimactic," said Legolas, watching clouds of debris rise from Mordor.

"No problem," said Superman. "Sauron expected you to come across country, I just tunnelled there, took the Ring _up_ into Mount Doom." The sky rippled, and a glowing portal appeared. He flew up, vanishing with a faint sonic boom.

"Let's head back to civilization" said Boromir.

"Aye," said Gimli.

Overhead Defiant decloaked and fired quantum torpedoes at the distant volcano. Samwise cheered half-heartedly.

"Works for me," said Frodo.

"We need a new quest," said Aragorn. "This one's buggered."

"Hmmm...." said Gandalf. "Did I ever mention a boy called Harry Potter...?"

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do think some crossovers are silly... This one is Lord of the Rings / Superman / Star Trek DS9 / Harry Potter, if it matters. Originally I planned to write a long essay on the importance of balancing powers and characters in a crossover, this seemed a better way to put the idea across. And no, I have no intention of saying which story made me decide to write it.


End file.
